Remember When (Push Rewind)
by Jakkil0ver
Summary: Austin finds himself Remembering when and not being able to push rewind. Song fic.


**One shot based off "Remember When (Push Rewind) By Chris Wallace"**

**not my best one so I hope you like it oh and sorry for any spelling errors or grmammer mistake not very good at any of that. I dot own austin and ally or the song remember when by Chris Wallace **

**either way ENJOY!**

* * *

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"Austin why don't you believe me? I didn't cheat on you!" Ally yelled on the verge of tears. "Whatever Ally. For all I know your just a slut to me." I said already regretting it. "You know what Austin. I never cheated on you but if you don't believe me then I guess it's over. Bye Austin have a nice life knowing I never cheated on you!" Ally yelled angrily as she walked to her car. I got in my car and drive to my apartment.

•As I get there I storm into my apartment slamming the door behind me. I walk to my bed and lie down to think while, closing my eyes remembering the fight I had just moments ago. Next thing I know I'm woken up with the morning sun. I get up and get ready to go to work.

Three weeks later ( Austin's P.O.V.)

•The weeks, days, hours, minutes ,and seconds are the same to me. Slowly and painful since the fight. Its been three weeks since the fight. We barely talk only about work now but, I miss her.

•She's with Dallas now. They've been dating for about a week and I hate it. I wish I could just throw Dallas off a cliff but, he's a nice dude so... Not for now.

• Today's Dallas's party. I'm sure Ally's gonna be there since there dating and all. I wish she would remember when we were together. All the fun we had ,and all our moments we had together.

•I'm getting ready for Dallas's party. I'm wearing hot pink swim shorts, a black tank top with my black chucks, and my hair a little messed up. Don't gotta get to dressed up for a pool party anyway.

• I grab my keys, phone ,and walk out my apartment locking the door behind me. I walk to my car and get in to start it. I get there in 5 minutes since Dallas's house isn't so far. There's a lot of cars so, I have to park a block away. I walk to the back yard where everyone's at.

• I notice Ally dancing with Dallas in a black bikini and some shades. My blood boils at sight. I hate it. She looks so beautiful I can't believe I let her go so easily without a fight.

•We party and drink all night until we pass out on the beach chairs. I wake up and look around. I'm the only one awake. I notice Ally sleeping on Dallas and cuddling. I can't help but think that should be me.

• I stare at the empty glass in my hand with a broken heart. What have I done? I should've never fought with her. I only remember as my future got bright we started fight and arguing basically losing light. I couldn't see that she was the one.

• I wish we could just push rewind. Go back in time when we were just kids sneaking our parent's bottles of wine. I wish we can take every fight back I wanna go back, back to what we had.

• I remember when we started this mess. It was the first day we met. My heart was beating out of my chest. Even back then she was the most beautiful girl I met.

• I remember when we grew older instead of stealing bottles of wine. We stole her dad's car. I never thought we would take it that far.

• She was my high. I never needed drugs because I had her with me. When we were around each other I would always feel like I was flying with her.

•We would get in so much trouble. Our parents would say we were always partners in crime when we wouldn't tell on each other. Why'd we ever had to say goodbye? I wish she would remember when we had it all. I wish she would just remember.

• As I stare at them cuddling. I wish I was the only one she would think about. I guess I should've fought harder. I didn't even fight. Now I stare at her ruby lips to her finger tips. I can't believe I let her go.

•I feel like I'm hanging by a thread as I'm tearing at the scene of them two. I try holding on to what we use to be but, I should let her go. I just don't want to give up not now not ever.

• Suddenly everything started to rewind itself. I gasped as I wake up on my bed from what I thought was reality." Thank god it was all just a dream." I say out loud to myself. I start to think of my dream and run to get my keys and guitar. I walk out of my apartment and lock the door behind me. I run to my car to get in and drive fast to Ally's house. I stand outside her window and start to play my guitar...

_" I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart,_**(ally looks out her window with red puffy eyes and her pjs)**

_Thinking to myself what have I done, _

_Cause as my future got bright we started losing light, _

_And I couldn't see that you were the one, _**(Ally comes out the front door and I walk up to her singing)**

_So can we push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest!, _

_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far, _

_Oh we where flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _

_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _

_Remember when we, when we, had it all_

_Do you remember when..._

_Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind, _

_I guess I just want you to know_

_Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips, _

_I can't believe I let you go, _

_So can we push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest!, _

_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far, _

_Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _

_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _

_Remember when we, when we, had it all_

_Do you remember when... _

_I'm hanging by a thread, _

_I'm tearing at the scenes, _

_Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go... _

_But I just won't give up up up up up up up! _

_Push push push rewind, _

_Go go back in time, _

_When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, _

_Take take take me back, I wanna go back, _

_Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, _

_My heart was beating out of my chest (my heart was beating out of my_

_Chest! )_

_Remember when we stole your dad's car, _

_I never thought we'd take it that far, _

_And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, _

_So why'd we ever say good bye?, _

_Remember when we, when we, had it all! _

_Do you remember when?_" I stop singing and look at her.

"Austin, I'm sorry." She said crying. I wipe away the tears that fell down and say, " No Ally I'm sorry I should've never said what I said I love you. Please forgive me." "Austin, I forgive you." She said. I bend over and gave her a passionately kiss.

**So, remember that you can remember when but, you can never push rewind.**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for reading! Ps sorry for the bullet points they just help me.**


End file.
